Enquanto isso, na sede da Akatsuki
by Aramati
Summary: Intervalos numa fic fizeram surgir Cenas do "cotidiano" desse temidos viloes. Atenção: não leia comendo farinha ou bebendo qualquer coisa! Creditos à Kiara of Pacera. Atualizado em 02/02/10
1. Kiara of Pacera

_Perdida no meio do mato, digo, em Tigipió, nas casa dos meus avos para passar o Reveilon. Em vez de se misturar com os primos, minha irma passou maior parte dos 5 dias ouvindo algumas introduçoes do Naruto (Aoi Aoi), desenhando (Akatsuki e Dragoes) e escrevendo uma fic (a papel e caneta!!!).  
No ultimo dias, alias, nas ultimas hora de visita ela começou a me contar a fic. Ela ficou muito em uns "'Enquanto isso no...", quando ela deu uma pauso eu soltei:"Enquanto isso na batcaverna...". Entao ela começou com um "Enquanto isso na sede da Akatsuki..."  
Eu achei craça em comparar a sede da Akatsuki com a batcaverna, e voces? Bem, ai ela dissse que ia por isso em dialogos muito longos ou discursos que ela nao quer escrever por completo.  
Porem toda vez que ela fazia uma pausa na leitura (afinal, agente tava arrumando as coisas para a viagem) ela retornava com um novo "Enquanto isso na sede da Akatsuki..." No fim ababou tendo mais 'Enquanto issso ' do que a fic. Mas ta valendo n.n_

_No primeiro capitulo se situam as da Kika (sim, Kiara of Pacera é a Kika), no segundo as minhas, no terceiro os melôs, no quarto as reviews e no quinto a musica final ^^_

_Nao esqueçam de dizer sempre qual é a favoriata n.n O que sisnifica REVIEWS!!!_

_Como diria uma autora que li:_ "Vocês, leitores fantasmas, espero que tenham uma morte lenta e dolorosa"  
_Ou Yuko Stressada: "_Dedos felizes digitam mais rapido, e reviews os deixam muito felizes"

_Espero que gostem n.n!_

**

* * *

****Enquanto isso, na sede da Akatsuki...**

-Tobi achou um Dólar!

Zump! Algo passa rápido por Tobi.  
-Cade o dólar de Tobi ? ó.ò (T. )

Em outro lugar da sede Kakuzu conta dinheiro: uma pilha de moedinhas e uma nota na mão.

**Aoi aOi aNo Sora**

-Zetsu! Sai do vaso e coloca a planta no lugar!!!

-EU JÁ DISSE QUE É PROIBIDO FESTAS AQUI!!!!

Descrição da cena: Kisame de sunga azul com bordas amarelas e atrás dele todos os outros membros fazendo fila, ou um trenzinho.

**AkA aKa AkA aKa AkA aKA**

Tuntum... Tuntum... Tuntum... Tatam-tatam-tatam-tatam!  
-KIZAAAAME!! Para de ficar tentando nos assustar!!!!

**SaksukiAuiakAikkiAktut**

Hidan – TOBIIII!!! Cadê os meus biscoitos!!!!!!  
-Tobi is good boy! (n. )

**haahHaoaoaHoHAhOaho**

- Por que essa fila tão grande para ir ao banheiro?  
-Deidara sama ta arrumando o cabelo.

**AkA aKa AkA aKa AkA aKA**

-Mestre Sasori, eu posso te ajudar a se arrumar para a festa, un? n.\)  
-Tudo bem, Deidara n.n

Duas horas depois...

-DEIDARA!! POR QUE EU TO PARECENDO COM A BARBIE?

**Aoi aOi aNo Sora**

- O plano é o seguinte...

Pain tentava explicar o plano para os outros Akatsukis.  
Konan faz um aviãozinho de papel. Deidara pega o avião, põem algumas bolinhas de argila dentro e joga de novo. Sasori usa seu jutsu manipulador e leva o aviãozinho até a cabeça de Pain.

Bum, bum, bum, BANG.

**SaksukiAuiakAikkiAktut**

Take 1, cena 1

-Tobi is... Tobi is... o que qui é mesmo?  
- Corta!

Take 2, cena 1

-Tobi is... gooooodi. Tobi is good?  
- Corta!

Take 3, cena 1

-Err... qual é o texto mesmo?  
- Corta!

Take 7, cena 1

-Tobi is ...HAAA TEM UMA ARANHA NA MINHA MASCARA!!!  
- Corta!

Take 13, cena 1

-Tobi is good -PUFF- Tobi machucou o bumbum.  
- Corta!

Take 68, cena 1

- Tobi is duck boy!  
- Corta!

Take 103, cena 1

- Tobi is gooood girl?  
- Corta!

Take 437, cena 1

-Quem que mecheu com os papeis do Tobi?  
-Tobi is baka boy!  
- Corta!

Take 710, cena 1

-Tobi is Utiha boy!  
Itachi - x/.\x"  
- Corta!

Take 992, cena 1

-Tobi is good booorrrcc! Tobi bebeu coca (n. )  
- Corta!

Take 1030, cena 1

-Tobi have good body!  
Pain - ¨¬¨¬¨  
- Corta!

Take 1354, cena 1

~- Zetsu is good boy!!  
- Corta!  
-Da licençaa, Zetsu ¬.¬"

Take 1500, cena 1

- Tobi nao é Bad boy.  
- Corta!

Take 1620, cena 1

- Crroc, croc. Ta gravando? Tobi ta comendo coockies (n. )  
- Corta!

Take 1984, cena 1

-Tobi love Deidara boy!  
Deidara- x.\)"  
- Corta!

Take 2009, cena 1

-The art is a bang!  
- Corta!  
-Tobi! Nao mecha no texto do Deidara!

Take 2603, cena 1

-Tobi nao trabalha sem sorvete. (n. )  
- Corta!

Take 2604, cena 1

-Tobi com dor de cabeça. Tobi comeu sorvete demais  
- Corta!

Take 2954, cena 1

-Itachi is bad boy.  
- Corta!

Take 3646, cena 1

-Filho da PU!!!!!  
- Corta!  
-Pegou o roteiro do Hidan dessa vez?

Take 3972, cena 1

- Madara is good boy!  
Itachi - .-.  
-COOORTAA!!!

**SaksukiAuiakAikkiAktut**

-Mankeykon Charingam!!  
- Itachiii! Vá espiar a mãe no banheiro, un!!!! ò.\)

**SaksukiAuiakAikkiAktut**

Estava Itachi na rede lendo seu livrinho (melhor não comentar o titulo), quando de repente: BUM!!!  
-Thar art is a bang, un!

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~~-Ccrapscraspcraps~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-**

Crack... - ops (x.)

-Que foi tobi?

-Pisei em algo estranho (o.)

-O que?

-Eca é nojento (O.)

-Diz logo o que é seu idiota! o.\)

-Bem é... - diz Tobi mostrando o que sobrou de uma das esculturas do Deidei

-... Katsu!

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~~-Ccrapscraspcraps~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-**

Todos os Akatsukis estavam reunidos em volta da tabula redonda... quer dizer da mesa de reuniões, discutindo uma forma de capturar os bijus restantes, quando a bagunça toma o controle da sala..

-Quem pegou meus óculos... **i/.\i** Cadê!

-Senti uma piada quando me mandaram ficar no meu aquário???

-E dai que eu tenho Um temperamento explosivo? Eu dou conta do recado, Un! **ò.\)**

-Crock... erc.. isso tem gosto de vidro com metal.

-Nãaaao! Meus óculos **i/.\i.**

- Agente tem dinheiro para isso?

-Mais que po*a do cra** não vô fazer isso p%& nenhuma!!

-Minhas marionetes não são brinquedos **i.i**

-Tobi vai ter de ficar com Deidara-sempai ? Nãoooooooo **(T. )**

Konan olha realmente séria para o Líder da _"organização" _Criminosa Akatsuki

-Pain como vamos organizar isso? **ç.ç**

Pain olha bem sério, da uma tocida chamando a atenção de todos e diz:

-Ronaldo. **:n::n:**

* * *

_Naruto nao me pertençe, nem a Akatsuki. Mas ainda quero dar o Deidara de presente de natal pra Kika e o Kisame num aquario n.n_

_Sabe... aquele botaozinho verde ali faz coisas muito simpaticas n.n_


	2. Aramati, autora baka

**Enquanto isso, na sede da Akatsuki...**

-...  
-Er... Deidei-senpai nao vai responder?  
-Tobi, ¬\)" Fala com a minha mão, un. q0/  
- Oi mão do Deidara. (n. )

**AkAaKaAkAaKaAkAaKA**

-Itaaachi!!! Deidei ta fazendo arte!!

-Itachiiiiii!!! (ó. )  
-hump....  
-Pain-sama, o Deidei ta fazendo...  
-...Para de ser criança.  
-Mas Pain-sama, O Deidei ta fazendo arte (y. )  
-... parece aluno de jardim de infância delatando colega pra professora.  
-Pain-sama, o Deidei...  
-...Ele é um criminoso da rank S, é claRO QUE ELE FAZ COISAS INCORRETAS!!!!  
-Ma...  
-Chega, mais nenhuma palavra!!

BUMMM!!!!!!!

-The art is a bang!

**AkAaKaAkAaKaAkAaKA**

- Nhac, nhac, nhac…  
- Zetsu, você viu o corpo que eu ia entregar pela recopensa?  
-Glup, Hoorrrrrcccc, Não Kakuzo XD

**AkAaKaAkAaKaAkAaKA**

O psicólogo chega para sua consulta a domicilio.

- Bom dia senhor Zetsu, como posso lhe ajudar?  
- Sabe Doutor... acho que tenho dupla personalidade.  
- Ok, então sente-se e vamos conversar nós quatro.

**AkAaKaAkAaKaAkAaKA**

Sasori termina uma linda escultura de Canela.  
-Isto sim que é arte!  
Deidara coloca uma corujinha de argila sobre a peça.  
Bum!  
-ISTO é arte, un!

Konan chega antes que Sasori alcance o Iwa.  
-Querem arte?  
Ela faz uns complexos origames de cisnes.  
Itachi que assistia a tudo entediado se aproxima de Konan.  
-Katon: **goukakyuu no jutsu!**

**AkAaKaAkAaKaAkAaKA**

**- Tobi is ****good**** boy. Tobi ****don't is****good**** boy. Tobi is ****good**** boy. Tobi ****is bad**** boy. Tobi is ****good**** boy...  
- Tobi?  
- hum? Tobi is ****bad**** boy...  
-Ta me achando com cara de Malmequer?  
- Tobi is good boy XD !**

**AkAaKaAkAaKaAkAaKA**

**Hidan bebeu "um pouquinho". Sobre na mesa e canta:  
- Poorrr Jasmin-sama, vou casar com a Ana. Por Jasmin-sama, risquei minha bandana. Por Jasmin-sama, não como mais banana. Por Jasmin-sama, rasguei o teu pijama...  
-Alguém tira ele daí u:u"  
- Por Jasmin-sama, eu toquei um samba. Por Jasmin-sama, Tobi é criança. Por Jasmin-sama, Pain na liderança. Por Jasmin-sama, Deidara entra na dança. Por Jasmin-sama, Itachi fez matança. Kisame só faz cagança. Por Jasmin-sama, Kakuso não me ama.**

- Por Jasmin-sama, Zetsu é uma planta. Por Jasmin-sama, Sasori mija na cama. Por Jasmin-sama, Konan é uma santa. Por Jasmin-sama, Kisame não me alcança.  
Akatisuki em massa correndo atrás do Hidan.  
-Esperem, acho que os dotes musicais do Hidan serão úteis mais tarde... Kukukuku  
Todos – o.O?

(Agradeço a Kika por esta, foi ela que começou a cantar no meu quarto "Por Jasmin-sama", as partes da Ana, Banana e Cama são dela, adaptadas)

**AkAaKaAkAaKaAkAaKA**

-Tiuuu, pega água pra mim *.* ?  
-Vai te fuder Suigetsu, Tio é o caralho... KIZAME!!!Teu filho pediu um copo d'água!!!!  
- ¬¬" Vao pro infernos vocês dois!!!!!

**AkAaKaAkAaKaAkAaKA**

**Konan olhava pra Karin. Karin olhada pra Konan. Konan olhava pra Karin. Karin disse:  
-Algum problema?  
Konan vira de costas, vai até Pein com cara aborrecida.  
- Acho que tem mulher demais na Akatsuki u.u ...**

**AkAaKaAkAaKaAkAaKA**

**Juugo deixou um passarinho entrar na sede. Esse voou, voou a foi pousar bem no... Zetsu.  
-Nhec, nhec....  
-Zetsu-sama, você viu meu passarinho? ó.ò  
-~ Ta me estranhando? O.****o **

**AkAaKaAkAaKaAkAaKA**

**Há alguns anos, na sede da Akatsuki...**

-Orochimaru-sam, tem um moleque com cara de metido, usando óculos The Beatles, que invadiu aqui e parece querer falar contigo.  
- Deve ser o menino Kabuto. O que ele disse?  
- Bem... ele disse que você é Lord Voldermot e nos chamou de Comensais da Morte. n.n  
- x.x

OrOcHiVoLdIe

Um homem alto, de aparência reptídica, sem nariz, olhos vermelhos, pele escamosa, invade a caverna Akatsuki.  
- Senhor Orochimaru?  
- hum  
- Tome, este é o cartão do meu advogado. Vocês precisam conversar algumas coisas sobre Plagio, Falsidade ideológica, Pirataria e Direitos autorais.

Sem dizer mais nada, o estranho homem joga um pó numa releira próxima e mergulha na chama verde que se formou.  
-Tobi também quer se esconder no fogo verde! (n. )/  
-x.x

OrOcHiVoLdIe

O verdadeiro motivo da saida de Orochimaru da Akatsuki:

Itachi vai chamar seu parceiro. Mas ao entrar no quarto o encontra requebrando e cantando.

-'Cause this is thriller, thriller night. There ain't no second chan... O.o

- ¬¬"

* * *

_Vocês notaram que Naruto ainda não me pertence. Mas não perdi as esperanças ^^. Ainda faço Gaara casar com a Matsuri e Ino agarrar tio Kankuro n.n_


	3. Melôs

**Melô do Zetsu:  
**Semente, semente, semente, semente, SEMENTE...

**Melo do Deidara1:  
**Olha a cabeleira do Zezé, será que ele é? Será que ele é?

**Melo do Deidara2:  
**Não é fácil manter a franja lisinha,  
Tenho que fazer escova e chapinha.  
O mais difícil ainda é ver o mundo assim do meu jeito.  
O cabelo tampa o olho esquerdo e eu só posso usar o direito.

_(N/a: Vão dizer q não é perfeita?)_

**Melo da Konan:  
**Se você pensa que meu coração é de papel...

**Deidara por Tobi:  
**Ele é viado, mas é meu amigo. Ele é boiola, mas é meu amigo. Ele queima a rosca, mas é meu amigo.

**Hidan por Kakuso:  
**Pensa bem antes de você me tira/  
Eu te mato/  
Olha do que eu sou capaz antes de falar/  
Eu te mato/

**Kakuso1:  
**Mas com dinheiro tudo bem sem dinheiro tudo mal  
O dinheiro nesta vida é peça fundamental

**Kakuso2:  
**Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In the rich man's world

**Kakuso3:**  
Mim quer tocar  
Mim gosta ganhar dinheiro  
Me want to play  
Me love to get the Money

**Kisame:**  
I'm blue  
(da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die,  
da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die)  
I'm blue  
(da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die,  
da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die)

**Tobi por Deidara:**  
Oooh, you are my lollipop  
Oooh, sugar sugar top  
Oooh, you are my lollipop  
Oooh, sugar sugar top

**AkA aKa AkA aKa AkA aKA**

**Melo do Naruto:  
**Agora estou mesmo sem nada:  
Sem minha mãe, sem namorada, desprezado e carente...

**Danzou por Tsunade :  
**Não, é sério, me diz o que você tá fazendo,  
Conspirando contra mim, você acha que eu não to vendo?


	4. Reviews

**Rewies**

_**Angel of the Red Sand**_

Aramati – Que bom que gostou n.n  
Itachi – Não sou não, eu...

Konan tampa a boca do Itachi com papel – Cuidado com os spolies!!!

Deidara – Não sou Bad Boy, sou um artista, un! U.\)  
Sasori girou os olhos – Aff...

Tobi- Tobi só errou um pouquinho assim ó! Tobi só errou por ficou nervoso com as câmeras (u. )"

Aramati- Vou falar pra Kika! Eu já disse pra ela que essa do filme daria uma boa fic, ela só respondeu que "O Deidara é inteligente demais para errar as falas".

Deidara kapota.

Kakuzo – Cuidado, se o ego dele inflar mais um pouco, explode! Entendeu? Explode! Auhsuhasu.

Todos - ¬¬"

_**Babu-chan n.n**_

Aramati – Tobi is very cute!  
Tobi – Por que todo mundo debocha de Tobi?  
Kakuso – Falando nisso, onde foi para o medico?  
Zetsu¹ ~ Eu disse que não tenho nada.  
Zetsu² - Prefiro não comentar XD

**Angel of the Red Sand****  
**

_awhahwhahwahwahwha Melôs perfeitos! ahwhahwhahwahwha Dorei! __XD Quanto a ideias... eu não ter nenhuma no momento i.i Assim q eu tiver eu falo XD  
Bjus_

Ara- Vou esperar anciosamente ^^

Kak – Gostou porque não foi contigo ¬¬

Ara – Eu tava achando meu melôs muito fracos ^.^"

Dei – Não se iluda, ela só esta sendo gentil, un ¬.\)

Ara- YxY Diferente de você XP . Kisu, Jane.

**Babu-chan**

_- Hida!Hidan!  
-Huhu  
-Ae  
-FiuuFiu.  
__Todos olha pra Deidara.  
- h.\)"_

huhaushaushasuahsuashaush toh ateh chorando rsrsrsrsrrs  
adorei o Hidan cantando n.n  
continua? ja ne o/

Ara - Olha, até eu q sou autora mestrago de rir toda vez que releio essa cena XD

Dei – Essas fanwriter adoram me por em situações... constrangedoras, um v.\)

Tobi – Se o Deidei-sempai saísse do armário de vez não se sentiria assim (n. )

Dei – ò.\) TOOOBIIII, grrrrrr, KAT-

Aramati e Tobi já estão a uma distancia segura.

**Nanny.00**

_Muuito Legal a fic!! ^^ Parabens!_

**louise-sama**  
_suahsuahsuahsu amei *-*_

**ray**  
_legal muito boa msm!_

Ara - Viu, o povo gostou ^.^

Kakuso – Só vou ficar contente quando esse contentamento der retorno financeiro. Quando lucraremos com isso?

Ara – Erm, isso é uma fic, não tem intenção de lucrar nada com isso ^.^"

Kak - ... q.q ... Ta me tirando, neh?

**'Dusk Cherry**  
_Mt boa chorei de rir  
agra eu tenhu ke i pq a julieta-ta,tá me cahamando  
bjxx**_

Ara – Que bom que gostou ^.^

Hid – Essa dormiu com o Bozo ¬¬

Ara – Ain, Hidan, larga de ser grosso .

Hid – Quer que eu mostre O QUE é grosso ò.ó !

Ara – 0_0" Melhor ficar por aqui antes que a censura faça falta. Kisu, ja ne.

**feeh- sama**

_feeh:amei a musiquinha ke o Hidan-kun cantou *--*  
myoto:õó  
Pirou garota? ainda bem ke eo naum sou da akatsuki neste tempo!!  
feeh:amei sim o filhote de hidan, principalmente a parte do "sasori mija na cama" rsrsrs  
myoto filhote de hidan? pensei ki fosse filhote de masoquista!!  
feeh:O Hidan-kun naum eh masoquista  
myoto:Sou 200 anos maix nova ki eli me poe neh!!  
feeh:"Deidara por Tobi:  
Ele é viado, mas é meu amigo. Ele é boiola, mas é meu amigo. Ele queima a rosca, mas é meu amigo."_

dedikei essa melo pro meo amifo raphael hihi

Ara – Eu deveria ficar com pena do Raphael?

Kisame – Me estraguei de rir com essa review kakakaka XD

Hidan – Eu não gostei porra nenhuma ¬¬

Kis – Que é isso, cadê seu espírito esportivo? Kakaka XD

Hid – Pergunte pro filhote de Kisame do Suigetso ¬¬

Kis - :/ sem graxinha 7:

Hid – Alem disso, não sou masoquista porra nenhuma. Minha religião não permite os prazeres da carne caralho. -.-

Ara- Por isso você fala tanto palavrão? Bem, acho (espero) que a Feeh esteja se referindo ao sentido figurado da palavra ^^"

Hid – Que que a bosta do palavrão tem haver, caralho? E como assim figurado?

Ara – Masoquismo: Substantivo masculino, perversão sexual que leva a procurar o prazer na dor. Sentido figurado: Anormalidade daquele que tem prazer em torturar-se.

Kis – Só pra saber: Você estuda esse tipo de assunto?

Ara – Erm, como assim 0.0" . Errr, bem, acho melhor ficar por aqui. Kiso, Jane.

Kis – Peraí, ho Hidan. Xá vê se eu entendi. Você é importar e não pode desfrutar dos prazeres da carne?

Hid – É, bosta, que tem?

Kis – Isso esplica porque você é tão insuportável.

Hid - ¬¬"

**Priih . ncesa**

_Estou fazendo as coisas "muito mais simpaticas" - assim espero rsrs  
Achei muito engraçado esse capitulo!  
Amei os takes do Tobi! Ri muito! HSAUSHAUSHAU  
Bjuxx ;**  
Ja ne – xauz_

**Priih . ncesa**

_Amei os melos! *-*  
Principalmete os do Kakuso! K  
Mto hilário! xD  
Bjuxx ;3  
Ja ne - xauzinh_

Kakuso – Lamento informar, mas você tem péssimo gosto u.u

Ara – Não timeti o.ó

Kak – Hei, eu sou o assunto, ok?

Ara – Esse mal habito dos Akatsukos de tomati de falar mal das minhas leitoras u.u

Tobi – Tobi não faz isso, Tobi gosta das leitoras. Elas são legais (*. )

Ara – n.n Kibao

Tobi – Tobi prefere corneto (n. ). E Tobi não entendeu o que quer dizer com "coisas muito mais simpáticas"? Vai fazer mais fic de Tobi?

Ara – Pior que eu também não entendi o.õ . Mas que bom que você gostou ^^ alegria das leitoras é meu objetivo. E Tobi, eu prefiro Nestlé ;) . Kisu, Jane.

**Leka-chan **

_rindo ateh hoje.A proposito, essa idea nasceu de vc como a semente da _

Ara – Até eu ainda rio dessas baboseras que escrevemos XD. Mas... como assim "como a semente da arvore"?

Zetsu¹ - Senti ironia ai?

Zetsu² ~Apenas ignore.

**Leka-chan **

_A tua fanfic pode tah + doida q o aceitavel, mas eh uma das melhores q jah do fundo do meu "heart"(coração em inglês pra quem naum sabe) __  
_

Ara – Mais doida do que o aceitável? E ainda sim é boa? É, os aka tem razão, minhas leitoras são perturbadas *apanha*

Konan – Não disse -.-*

Ara – Ko, você por aqui? Ow. Bem... Leka-chan, many hugs for you, and good bye \o

**Kammy En****gels Black Uchiha**

_chorei de rir com a fic  
preciso dizer mais?  
até diria se tivesse  
a fic tá perfect *o*  
continue assim  
kissus  
õ/_

Ara – Owww Até minha Deidei-chan favorita ta aqui, sua violentadora de sexy-no-jutsus D8

Tobi – Isso é uma Deidei? Tobi gostou dela, ela é mais legal que o sempai (^. )

Ara – Fico muiito feliz que um fanwriter tão comedia como você tenha se divertido com essa brincadeira ^^

Dei - ¬¬" JAMAIS! Compare minha arte com a dessa nanica pervertida yaoifan Ò.\)

Tobi e Aramati abraçado e com medo

**sora-nee**

_man 8D ri pakas no final XD  
fic mara mesmo!!/õ//  
favoritada!õ7_

Ara – Weee até ganhei um favs \o/

Kak – Ainda estou esperando as cifras

Ara - ¬¬"

Kak – Nem direito de imagem temos?

Ara – É emprestado do tio Kishi.

Kak – Então vou processa por difamação e ofenças morais ò.o

Ara - .-.

**sasori carol-chan**

_(mt risadas que o FF deleta ¬¬) euri 8D_

**sasori carol-chan**

_(mais risadas que o FF deletou denovo) muito boa! 8D_

Dei – Incrível como seus leitores dão reviews inúteis, un ¬.\)  
Ara – Hei! Não fala assim de meus leitores .  
Kis – De-nos algum motivo pra isso.  
Ara - Eu respeito esse tipo de ver, em especial numa fic como essa, sei que são inteiramente sinceras n.n Alem disso, eu memso escrevo reviews assim as vezes :$  
Kis – Isso não ajuda nada.  
Dei – Isso só prova que você alem de uma escritora inútil também é uma escritora de reviews inúteis, um n.\)  
Ara – ò.ó – rouba a Semehada e corre atrás deles.

* * *

A powa do FF deleta exessos de risadas haushuahsu ¬¬


	5. Fixo: Música Final

Pein sobre no palco e anuncia:

-Agora com vocês, "Julieta-tá" porrrr HINDAN!!!!!

- WEEEEE

Hidan sobre no palco por livre e espontânea pressão de Kakuso.

-Você sobe nessa porra senão eu TE MATO!!  
-Você sabe que não pode.  
-Mas nada me impede de tentar...  
- O.O  
-... te causar o má-xi-mo de dor possível. ò.ó  
-Ok, você foi muito convicente.

Hidan sobe no palco.

-Weeeee  
-huhuuuu  
-Aeeeee  
-Yeeeeee  
-Lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão!

Todos olha pra Konan.

- Hida!Hidan!  
-Huuuuhu  
-Aeeeee  
-FiuuFiuuu.

Todos olha pra Deidara.  
- h.\)"

Hidan chega perto do microfone, ergue as mãos e começa a cantar.

-TODOS COMIGO!!! No Dojo de Jasmin-sama não existe Satanás, xô....

Kakuso da com força a ceifadeira do colega nas costas dele.  
Hidan se recompõe, pega o microfone, e a música começa.

- _Julieta-tá, tá me chamando. Julieta-tá, tá me chamando.  
Maria preta escreveu na tabuleta, quem tiver  
Dinheiro come, quem não tem toca...  
_Kakuso segura a boca dele, Pein completa:  
- _... pandeiro._

Hidan continua, agora com todos cantando em coral.  
Todos- Julieta-tá, tá me chamando.  
Julieta-tá, tá me chamando.  
Hidan - _Eu vinha andando no caminho e encontrei um urubu,  
Pisei no rabo dele ele mandou tomar...  
_Kisame pega o microfone - ..._cuidado._

-Julieta-tá, tá me chamando.  
Julieta-tá, tá me chamando.  
-_Atrás daquele morro moram dois caras batutas,  
Um é filho do Zé, e o outro  
_Itachi - _...não é._

-Julieta-tá, tá me chamando.  
Julieta-tá, tá me chamando.  
-_Eu conheço uma menina que se chama Julieta,  
Ela tem o dedo fino de tanto tocar...  
_Sasori -_ ...piano._

-Julieta-tá, tá me chamando.  
Julieta-tá, tá me chamando.  
_-O véio e a véia foram busca agua na bica,  
A véia escorregou e o véio passo a...  
_Kakuso -_ ...perna._

-Julieta-tá, tá me chamando.  
Julieta-tá, tá me chamando.  
-_Cachorro quando late no buraco do tatu,  
Sai espuma pela boca e chocolate pelo...  
_Zetsu¹ - _...ouvido._

-Julieta-tá, tá me chamando.  
Julieta-tá, tá me chamando.  
-_Atrás daquele morro tem um pé de araçá,  
Toda vez que eu vou lá me da vontade de...  
_Konan - _...cantar._

-Julieta-tá, tá me chamando.  
Julieta-tá, tá me chamando.  
-_Tava tomando banho, o telefone tocou, enrolei-me  
Na toalha, a toalha escorregou... apare  
_Tobi - _apareceu a Margarida olê olê olá apareceu a Margarida olê._

-Julieta-tá, tá me chamando.  
Julieta-tá, tá me chamando.  
-_Se um dia eu morrer me enterre na cova funda,  
Senão vem um urubu pra comer a minha...  
_Zetsu² ~ ..._perna._

-Julieta-tá, tá me chamando.  
Julieta-tá, tá me chamando.  
-_Ô seu ferreiro se não acha que tá caro,  
_Pra fazer um capacete pra cabeça do...  
Deidara - _...canário._

-Julieta-tá, tá me chamando.  
Julieta-tá, tá me chamando.  
-_Conheço uma menina que se chama Dorotéia,  
Ela tá muito doente, ela tá com  
_Konan - _...resfriado._

-Julieta-tá, tá me chamando.  
Julieta-tá, tá me chamando.  
-_Meu avião não cai, o meu barco não afunda,  
Menina eu quero ver o balançar da sua...  
_Kakuso - _...saia._

-Julieta-tá, tá me chamando.  
Julieta-tá, tá me chamando.  
-_Eu tenho uma prima que se chama Marilú,  
Ela tem as perna aberta de tanto tomar...  
_Tobi - _...café._

-Julieta-tá, tá me chamando.  
Julieta-tá, tá me chamando.  
-_Eu tenho um passarinho que se chama papagaio,  
Ele tem uma pinta preta bem na ponta do...  
_Deidara - _...nariz._

-Julieta tá, tá me chamando,  
Julieta tá, tá me chamando,  
_-Namoro uma garota que se chama Marieta,  
Ela tem uma saia curta que aparece a...  
_Itachi - _...etiqueta._

-Julieta-tá, tá me chamando.  
Julieta-tá, tá me chamando.  
-_Eu fiz essa música la na beira de um rio,  
E quem não gostou que vá..._

Kakuso empurra Hidan pra fora do palco, ele cai encimas dos outros membros que o erguem no ar.  
- \o/

Por 15 segundos.

* * *

_Bem... essa P.... eu tive de fazer duas vezes pq eu achei q tinha baixado no site. Depois q ja tinha organizado a fic toda e fui fecha-lo no word acabei nao salvando por acidente. Fui rapidinho pro documents manager pra saber o quanto eu nao sinha salvo. Chagando la a supresa, nao tinha salvado NADA o.o"_

_Levei + d 2 h pra fezer da primeira vez e quase 1h na segunda._

_Meus dedos estao podres, eu queria ja eta escrevendo outra fic (Uma Garrafa de Sake) mas nao sei se vai dar Y.Y_

_Naruto nao me pertençe, senao teria esquecido de salvar a morte do Gaara._


End file.
